


A Stain Upon Thy Heart

by shipcat



Series: The Cry of the Cicadas [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Of all the people Kakuzu had ever partnered with, Itachi was certainly not the worst.





	A Stain Upon Thy Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IchaIchaTactics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/gifts).



> Something small that I wrote for my pal Icha Icha Tactics while working on the second installment in this series.
> 
> It has a sad ending. T_T

Of all the people Kakuzu had ever partnered with, Itachi was certainly not the worst.

There is a certain elegance about him that he can appreciate. It lingers in the aristocratic curve of his cheekbone, splattered with blood, as Itachi ends the life of an enemy in one merciless kill, or the careful way he reads mission scrolls making annotations in the side. Kakuzu particularly likes how he disposes of the evidence later.

Grace lives in the restrained splay of his hand as Itachi reaches for dango, or grasps Kakuzu’s sleeve in an attempt to call back his anger, or pours him a steady stream of green tea without splashing a drop over the side of the ceremonial cup. It is especially obvious in the aristocratic arch of his neck when Kakuzu yanks back his ponytail, slick with sweet-smelling sweat, pulling him deeper and tighter inside him.

No, Itachi is the perfect partner in all senses of the word. Quiet until words are needed, and then short and to the point. Clinging to Kakuzu’s arms in the middle of things, nails digging into his biceps - and then when it is all over, rolling to the side to clean himself off with speed and efficiency.

Itachi is the epitomy of discretion, fading away as a crow slips into a murder, leaving Kakuzu with nothing but coughed up blood on his pillowcase and his memories -

\- and they, too, fade all too quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment below; or, contact me on Tumblr [@thatshipcat](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com).


End file.
